


Sotterfugi più o meno onesti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «… che storia è questa?» bisbigliò l’Orco alla compagna, gli occhi che lampeggiavano minacciosi «Non posso credere che tu voglia andare a parlare della questione “Terre Devastate” altrove».Dinanzi alla sua affermazione, Aggra sfoderò un sorriso furbo in maniera inquietante. Era un’espressione che non aveva mai visto comparire prima sul suo viso e temette riguardo a cosa potesse significare.«Ti lascerò partire da solo» disse semplicemente.Go’el strabuzzò gli occhi all’affermazione: «Davvero?! Hai cambiato idea?».





	Sotterfugi più o meno onesti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Roleplay_ per il [P0rn Fest #11](http://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/), _58\. Come il vento tra i mandorli_ per la mia cartellina della [Maritombola 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/maritombola8/) e _Traguardo_ per la Settimana 1 (Missione 2) del Team Opal per il [COW-T 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-iscrizioni/) @ [Lande Di Fandom]().  
>  Ambientata tra le espansioni "Mists of Pandaria" e "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 7178 ([counter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

La fuga di Garrosh dal processo a Pandaria era stata clamorosa. Tutta Azeroth ne parlava, specialmente perché - conoscendo il carattere focoso e irruento dell’ex Capoguerra - significava che non sarebbe passato molto prima che tornasse a vendicarsi. Così era stato: alcuni mesi dopo, nelle Terre Devastate erano stati avvistati gruppi di Orchi Mag’har pesantemente armati che provenivano dal Portale Oscuro.  
Subito Orda e Alleanza si erano attivate per contenere l’invasione, allestendo avamposti e richiamando alle armi i soldati e gli eroi reduci dalla sanguinosa campagna condotta contro Garrosh a Pandaria da ogni angolo di Azeroth.  
«Andiamo, Aggra! Non puoi dirmi di no!».  
Go’el e sua moglie dopo la fuga di Garrosh avevano fatto ritorno al Maelstrom, dove avevano ripreso da poco la vita da sciamani insieme agli altri membri del Circolo della Terra, monitorando gli elementi di Azeroth e continuando la lenta guarigione del mondo dalle ferite inflitte da Deathwing. Nonostante fosse passato del tempo dalla caduta dell’Aspetto corrotto, il loro lavoro continuava ancora.  
La coppia era nella loro capanna e stava avendo una discussione come non accadeva da tempo.  
«Io posso dirti di no eccome, Go’el! Sono tua moglie!» esclamò Aggra, fulminando il suo compagno con un’occhiataccia «Non mi faccio lasciare indietro!» aggiunse, intrecciando le braccia sul petto, sotto i seni.  
Nonostante cercasse di ostentare la sua autorità, era palese che fosse stanca: aveva partorito il secondo figlio di recente e tra lui e Durak - che stava crescendo rapidamente - era difficile riuscire a riposare a dovere e occuparsi anche dei suoi impegni con il Circolo della Terra.  
L’Orco era in piedi di fronte a lei, nella sua nuova tenuta da battaglia. Aveva sistemato la sua tunica, abbandonando il classico stile da sciamano per adottarne uno ibrido tra sciamano e guerriero: adesso indossava la tunica aperta e mostrava con orgoglio l’armatura che gli copriva il torace e le gambe possenti. Le braccia muscolose erano completamente nude fino ai gomiti. Da lì in giù indossava grossi guanti protetti da placche metalliche identiche a quelle del resto dell’armatura. Al collo indossava ancora il suo grosso rosario con le perle rosse.  
«Mi rifiuto di farti venire con me. Hai partorito da poco, devi riprenderti… e i bambini...» cercò di farla ragionare lui.  
Aggra gli diede un pugno nel braccio con forza, mostrando i denti.  
«Non sono una bambola da proteggere! Pensavo che ormai l’avessi capito. I bambini possono stare con Nobundo, qui saranno al sicuro» esclamò stizzita, poi alzò l’indice e lo portò davanti agli occhi del suo partner «Tu _non andrai_ a combattere Garrosh da solo, chiaro?».  
Go’el serrò le labbra, sottolineando lo spessore notevole delle grosse zanne laterali che protrudevano alle estremità della bocca, nella parte inferiore. I suoi occhi azzurri parevano perle di ghiaccio per la ferma determinazione e la rabbia che si leggevano distintamente nel suo sguardo.  
«È troppo pericoloso. Non lascerò che i miei figli perdano la madre per colpa di un mio errore» disse in tono autoritario, ergendosi in tutta la sua notevole altezza come per intimidirla «Garrosh non farà altri danni. Non glielo permetterò».  
Aggra emise un grugnito rabbioso e gli diede un pugno carico di frustrazione sul pettorale protetto.  
«Dannato Orco cocciuto! So badare a me stessa!» ringhiò a voce alta, girando sui tacchi e andandosene.  
Go’el rimase impassibile in un primo momento, poi udì i suoi figli iniziare a piangere nella stanza adiacente ed emise un profondo sospiro. Andò a placare i piccoli, sperando che sua moglie capisse le sue ragioni e cambiasse idea.  
Lasciata la sua capanna, Aggra prese una viverna e partì dal Maelstrom piena di rabbia, diretta verso Kalimdor. Non riusciva a capire perché Go’el continuasse a trattarla come se non fosse in grado di fare niente eccetto la madre di famiglia. Gli aveva dimostrato in moltissime occasioni di essere perfettamente in grado di combattere e sapeva di poter essere utile sul campo di battaglia.  
 _«Così… testardo!»_ esclamò tra sé e sé, guardando l’orizzonte con espressione truce _«Non posso credere che voglia andare a combattere da solo! Garrosh gli ha fatto perdere il senno!»_.  
In sella alla sua viverna, l’Orchessa si diresse verso la zona nord di Kalimdor, ancora più a nord rispetto a Durotar. Attraversò in volo tutta Azshara e si spinse ancora più a nord, oltre Hyjal. Quando il vento gelido di Fontefredda le accarezzò il viso seppe di aver trovato il luogo adatto in cui sbollire la rabbia.  
Il clima rigido della regione era molto ben gradito dall’Orchessa in quel particolare frangente, nonostante fosse vestita leggera. Alcuni brividi le scossero il corpo, ma lei li ignorò e nel giro di poco si abituò al freddo che le accarezzava la pelle.  
Inspirò a fondo l’aria e indirizzò la viverna verso l’unico avamposto dell’Orda nell’intera zona, Lungavista. Da lontano si riusciva a vedere il piccolo conglomerato di edifici di innegabile architettura Goblin. Avrebbe lasciato la sua viverna lì e avrebbe fatto un giro a piedi: Fontefredda era poco abitata e il grosso del territorio era rimasto selvaggio e indomito. Gli alberi che riuscivano a resistere alle basse temperature crescevano senza alcun freno. C’erano creature delle nevi ed elementali ostili che bazzicavano la zona, ma nessuno di loro aggredì la sciamana che si librava sopra di loro. Vedere quegli elementali girare tra i rilievi e le pianure innevate animati da rabbia e frustrazione le diede ulteriore prova di quanto la sua vocazione da sciamana fosse forte in lei: soffriva vedendoli e avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per dar loro sollievo.  
Per Go’el era disposta a rinunciare a dare il suo contributo nel portare pace agli elementi di Azeroth, eppure lui rifiutava il suo aiuto.  
Aggra arrivò a Lungavista poco dopo, lasciò la sua cavalcatura all’Orco che si occupava dei trasporti da e per Lungavista e si avviò lungo il sentiero acciottolato che passava all’esterno delle mura dell’avamposto per poi prendere la diramazione che portava verso ovest.  
La neve che ricopriva ogni cosa nel campo visivo di Aggra sembrava essere in grado di tranquillizzarla, ovattando la rabbia che ancora ardeva dentro di lei.  
Non percorse molti metri lungo il sentiero prima di imbattersi in qualcosa di curioso e anomalo: a lato del ciottolato, in mezzo al niente, era stata allestita una bizzarra bancarella che pareva avere un po’ di tutto tra la merce in esposizione. Avvicinandosi notò che al di là di essa si trovava un Troll con indosso una tunica viola e nera, simile in tutto e per tutto a quella tipicamente indossata dagli stregoni. Sulle spalle curve portava un paio di spalline con lunghe piume nere rivolte verso l’alto e attorno al collo magro pendeva una inquietante collana fatta di piccoli ossicini con al centro un piccolo teschio ghignante.  
Aggra ricordava di aver già visto un individuo simile in passato, una volta: era da poco stato sconfitto Deathwing e lei e Go’el si erano presi una pausa per andare alla Fiera di Lunacupa. Era stato lì che avevano visto la strana bancarella di un Troll situata in un angolo piuttosto appartato. Go’el aveva anche comprato qualcosa, che poi si era rivelato essere un gioco di ruolo dai risvolti erotici che molto probabilmente - lei e suo marito si erano ben guardati dall’indagare oltre - aveva in qualche modo a che fare con Rehgar Earthfury, un altro membro del Circolo della Terra.  
La cosa bizzarra era che dopo l’acquisto la bancarella pareva essere scomparsa nel nulla e il fatto che se la ritrovasse dinanzi in un posto così sperduto come Fontefredda e per giunta lontano da Lungavista metteva l’Orchessa un po’ in soggezione. Pareva quasi che il Troll avesse il potere di apparire ovunque come in risposta a qualche richiamo misterioso.  
«Ué cumpà! Chesta è na bella giornata assai, nun trovi? Nun nevica ancora...» la salutò affabile il Troll non appena la vide avvicinarsi alla sua bancarella. Anche non volendo farlo, Aggra non aveva scelta: c’era solo un sentiero e la bancarella era piazzata proprio sul ciglio dello stesso. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante aggirarlo proprio in quel punto passando in mezzo alla neve alta, poiché sarebbe risultato palese che fosse sua intenzione evitare qualsiasi contatto con il misterioso Troll.  
Visto che era stato quest’ultimo a cominciare il discorso - peraltro piuttosto educatamente per le maniere tipiche della sua razza d’appartenenza - l’Orchessa non poté non rispondere.  
«Immagino sia una buona cosa per i tuoi affari: non hai scelto un punto molto trafficato dove piazzare la tua bancarella… ti sei dissociato dalla Fiera di Lunacupa?» disse, dando un’occhiata incuriosita e vaga a ciò che aveva dinanzi.  
Era una bancarella piuttosto vasta e molti articoli erano sovrapposti tra loro, cosicché non tutto risultava immediatamente visibile. Per quello che riusciva a vedere al momento, c’erano sicuramente delle confezioni di abiti più o meno succinti, oggetti dalle forme strane, manette e bende. Visto quello che Go’el aveva acquistato per sbaglio l’ultima volta, la sciamana non se ne sorprese affatto.  
«Nun so di che parli, cumpà. Io tengo la mia bancarella da solo e nun tengo nu padrone, solo buoni rifornitori» rispose il venditore «Sono sicuro che troverai qualcosa che ti piace» aggiunse.  
In fondo Aggra non aveva molto altro da fare, per cui immaginò che non ci fosse niente di male a curiosare qua e là nonostante la tipologia di certe cose. Se non altro sarebbe riuscita a distrarsi per un po’ dai suoi problemi con Go’el.  
Si mise a guardare i vari piani in cui erano stati suddivisi gli articoli, in silenzio e con attenzione. Dopo poco si rese conto che la maggior parte era oggettistica per usi sessuali e che l’ultima volta che aveva visitato la bancarella non li aveva notati. Forse il Troll aveva ampliato l’elenco dei suoi prodotti. Ciò contribuì a renderla ancora più curiosa e desiderosa di vagliare tutta la merce.  
Con uno come Go’el era praticamente impossibile fare del sesso che non fosse canonico: timido e riservato com’era, persino fare l’amore all’inizio era stato complicato - benché fosse lui a “prendere l’iniziativa” e chiederle di poterlo fare.  
Per riuscire a farlo sciogliere un po’ le ci era voluto moltissimo tempo a dispetto dell’amore folle che era palese lui provasse nei suoi confronti. Le manifestazioni carnali erano evidentemente un gradino oltre la sua portata.  
Il gioco di ruolo erotico pareva essere servito a disinibirlo parecchio, cosa di cui era profondamente grata anche se non avevano più avuto modo di riutilizzarlo.  
Nel periodo delle gravidanze - avvenute con pochissimo scarto di tempo - a maggior ragione quell’intimità che la coppia sembrava finalmente aver raggiunto era di nuovo scomparsa nel nulla e l’Orchessa, in quel momento, non poté negare che gli mancasse.  
Sicuramente se l’ultima cosa che avevano comprato lì era riuscita ad intrigare Go’el sessualmente parlando, ci sarebbero stati altri prodotti che sarebbero stati utili allo stesso scopo.  
Aggra sorvolò su tutta una serie di oggetti di forma fallica più o meno lunghi, protesi della medesima forma da legarsi in vita, frustini di svariate forme, colori e dimensioni, corde e manette. Niente tra quelle cose le sarebbe piaciuto utilizzare con suo marito - anche se forse al momento avrebbe potuto usare le manette o le corde per legarlo nella capanna ed impedirgli di partire per le Terre Devastate.  
Si spostò allora nella zona dove erano state accatastate tutte le scatole, più o meno ingombranti, dotate di pratiche immagini illustrative del contenuto. Era tra quelle che avevano trovato il loro gioco di ruolo, quindi era logico supporre che se c’era qualcosa che poteva interessarle era tra quella roba.  
Scartò subito tutti gli altri giochi di ruolo - non ne voleva di nuovi visto che dovevano ancora provare tutte le varianti di quello che avevano già acquistato - e passò alle confezioni di vestiario. Go’el pareva apprezzare quando metteva delle tuniche più succinte quasi quanto un Orco normale, il che le lasciava supporre che se avesse indossato qualcosa di _molto_ provocante, progettato appositamente per suscitare nel maschio certe reazioni, sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere di nuovo un effetto paragonabile a quello di quella famosa volta del gioco di ruolo.  
Non le occorse molta fatica per trovare qualcosa che attirasse la sua attenzione: sotto altre grosse scatole ce n’era una che riportava sul coperchio un’immagine raffigurante un’Orchessa vestita con un’armatura completamente nera che ricordava molto quella che Orgrim Doomhammer aveva ceduto insieme al suo leggendario martello da guerra a Go’el quando lo aveva nominato Capoguerra tranne per i buchi sulla placca pettorale per lasciare completamente nude le tette e un altro buco che permetteva di raggiungere facilmente la vagina. Al fianco della copia osè al femminile di Capoguerra si trovava un Orco messo carponi a terra con indosso diversi pezzi di pelliccia bianca che lo facevano somigliare ad un enorme lupo. L’Orco inoltre teneva la testa contro la coscia dell’Orchessa e lasciava che questa gli accarezzasse il capo come se fosse davvero il suo cucciolo. C’era qualcosa di possessivo e perverso nella maniera dell’Orchessa di tenere la mano sulla testa del suo compagno, ma Aggra non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse.  
Al di sopra della strana coppia campeggiava a chiari caratteri la dicitura: “Set da Capoguerra Sexy con Cavalcatura dell’Eroe della Tempesta”. La sciamana sobbalzò vedendo le ultime tre parole, che aveva già visto nel manuale del gioco di ruolo erotico che avevano comperato alla Fiera di Lunacupa.  
 _«Possibile che sia stato davvero quello svitato di Rehgar a fare tutta questa roba?!»_ si chiese, fissando l’articolo con espressione scettica.   
Non aveva niente contro di lui, era un capace sciamano che aveva messo la sua capacità di comunicare con gli elementi al servizio del Circolo della Terra - come tutti gli altri del resto. Quello che non riusciva a concepire era come un individuo così _grezzo_ per carattere e modi potesse riuscire a creare quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti essere una intera linea di prodotti erotici. Le pareva un tantino al di sopra delle sue possibilità.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi pensieri su Rehgar e sulle sue probabili implicazioni nella creazione di ciò che aveva per le mani, Aggra non poté negare che l’idea suggerita non la stuzzicasse. Le sarebbe piaciuto se Go’el fosse stato ai suoi ordini come un obbediente cagnolino; tuttavia, sapeva bene che il suo compagno - come tutti i Lupi Bianchi - non si sarebbe mai sottomesso in maniera tanto estrema senza una valida ragione.  
Di colpo nella mente dell’Orchessa si manifestò un’idea, semplice e al contempo geniale, che avrebbe permesso a lei di avere quello che voleva in quel momento… ma anche a Go’el. Quell’ultima parte non le piaceva molto; tuttavia, se avesse giocato bene le sue carte sarebbe anche riuscita a raggiungere il suo traguardo finale, ossia andare con suo marito ad affrontare Garrosh a viso aperto.  
«Prendo questo!» esclamò con fin troppo entusiasmo, rivolgendosi al Troll.  
Estrasse da un sacchettino che portava in vita una manciata di monete e le diede al venditore, il quale le mise l’acquisto in una busta di carta e glielo ripassò. Aggra lo accettò di buon grado e strinse il pacco al petto come se fosse un prezioso tesoro.  
«Buon divertimento, cumpà!» la salutò il Troll con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
«Senz’altro...» replicò l’Orchessa con un sorrisetto sghembo, prima di riprendere la strada che si inoltrava nella parte più ad ovest di Fontefredda, alla ricerca di un luogo ideale per attuare il suo piano.  
Go’el cominciava a preoccuparsi per sua moglie: avevano litigato poco dopo pranzo e lei se ne era andata senza dirgli dove fosse diretta. Era così arrabbiata che non aveva voluto seguirla; tuttavia, era quasi sera e di lei non c’era ancora traccia. Nessuno nel Maelstrom sapeva dove fosse andata, nemmeno lo sciamano che le aveva dato la viverna, quindi non aveva neanche un punto da cui iniziare le ricerche. Non che potesse allontanarsi dalla casa: Durak e il suo secondogenito non gli lasciavano molto tempo neppure per riposarsi, figurarsi per uscire a cercare Aggra. Era contento di poter giocare un po’ con i suoi figli, però farlo ininterrottamente per ore per tenerli buoni era davvero stancante.  
 _«Spero Aggra torni prima di dover dare da mangiare al più piccolo...»_ ponderò tra sé e sé Go’el con un profondo sospiro.  
In quello stesso momento udì qualcuno arrivare alle sue spalle e si girò verso l’ingresso.  
«Aggra!» esclamò, grato agli Antenati di vederla finalmente tornare «Mi stavo preoccupando! Dove…?» si interruppe vedendo che l’Orchessa non era da sola. Subito dopo di lei, infatti, entrò nella capanna il Chiaroveggente Nobundo.  
Go’el li guardò entrambi alternativamente per qualche secondo, perplesso dal loro arrivo insieme.  
«Nobundo…? Ma che cosa significa? È successo qualcosa?» chiese, alzandosi in piedi velocemente. Strinse di riflesso il figlio più piccolo al petto, per non farlo cadere nel movimento. Durak era nel suo giaciglio a dormire, per fortuna.  
«No, non c’è niente» rispose prontamente l’anziano Krokul con il suo tono di voce naturalmente pacato, stirando la bocca in un debole sorriso per rassicurarlo.  
L’Orco storse leggermente le labbra in un’espressione dubbiosa e lanciò un’occhiata alla sua compagna, notando solo allora che stringeva qualcosa di piuttosto ingombrante al petto, nascosto in una busta.  
«Aggra ti ha parlato della mia intenzione di partire per le Terre Devastate...?» domandò allora, in tono più cupo. Sperava sinceramente che la sua partner non fosse andata a cercare Nobundo solo per convincerlo a rimanere con il Circolo della Terra.  
Fissò i suoi occhi azzurri sul Chiaroveggente Krokul, in attesa di una sua risposta; tuttavia, con la coda dell’occhio vide che sua moglie stava sorridendo e si chiese perché. Avrebbe indagato più tardi.  
«Sapevo della tua scelta già da prima… ma comunque no, non sono qui per questo» esclamò tranquillamente, indicando poi il fagottino che l’Orco stringeva tra le enormi braccia nude «Sono qui per badare ai vostri figli...».  
«Cosa?».  
L’affermazione di Nobundo colse Go’el completamente alla sprovvista, tanto che istintivamente arretrò di mezzo passo. Solo a quel punto Aggra si decise ad intervenire: «Noi adesso usciamo, così possiamo discutere con calma delle tue decisioni, senza infastidire i piccoli. Nobundo sa già tutto ciò che deve fare...».  
L’Orco la guardò con rinnovato stupore: voleva parlare _con calma_?! Dopo la scenata che gli aveva fatto in giornata?  
«Non vi preoccupate, i vostri figli saranno al sicuro...» garantì loro Nobundo, avvicinandosi a Go’el per prendergli il bambino dalle braccia. L’altro glielo passò lentamente, con attenzione e delicatezza, e il Krokul l’accolse come se fosse un figlio suo, dondolandolo leggermente per evitare che si svegliasse a seguito del “trasferimento”.  
Una volta preso in carico il pargolo, Nobundo si allontanò nella direzione in cui sapeva esserci non solo la parte di capanna in cui si trovava il giaciglio dei genitori, ma anche quello del piccolo Durak. Così facendo lasciò Go’el e Aggra da soli vicino all’ingresso.  
«… che storia è questa?» bisbigliò l’Orco alla compagna, gli occhi che lampeggiavano minacciosi «Non posso credere che tu voglia andare a parlare della questione “Terre Devastate” altrove».  
Dinanzi alla sua affermazione, Aggra sfoderò un sorriso furbo in maniera inquietante. Era un’espressione che non aveva mai visto comparire prima sul suo viso e temette riguardo a cosa potesse significare.  
«Ti lascerò partire da solo» disse semplicemente.  
Go’el strabuzzò gli occhi all’affermazione: «Davvero?! Hai cambiato idea?».  
«No, certo che no» Aggra rise, come se avesse appena detto la cosa più stupida del mondo «Ho detto solo che ti lascerò partire… ma ad una condizione».  
«E quale sarebbe?» chiese con una punta di dubbio - del tutto lecito - nella voce. Dalla piega che stava prendendo il discorso quasi temeva quale “condizione” la sua compagna gli avrebbe imposto.  
«Usciamo» disse solamente l’Orchessa, spingendo la porta per invitarlo a precederla fuori. Era decisamente criptico come invito; tuttavia, Go’el era determinato ad andare a combattere Garrosh da solo e se per far sì che Aggra rimanesse al sicuro doveva scendere a patti con lei, allora così avrebbe fatto.  
E così decise di uscire dalla capanna e andare dove sua moglie voleva portarlo. Aggra lo seguì immediatamente, uscendo e chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle, quindi passò in testa e si diresse verso il punto in cui era possibile noleggiare viverne per lasciare il Maelstrom.  
Go’el non riusciva a capire cosa volesse ottenere Aggra portandolo nella parte più a nord di Kalimdor. Forse c’era qualcosa che voleva mostrargli?  
Superarono Azshara e si inoltrarono nella regione di Fontefredda. Non si diressero verso l’unico avamposto dell’Orda che sapeva essere stato allestito lassù, bensì tagliarono il territorio per traverso, andando verso nord-ovest.  
Go’el era seduto dietro sua moglie e la strinse leggermente mentre si chinava sulla sua spalla per appoggiare il mento barbuto su di essa.  
«Manca ancora molto? Non puoi dirmi subito quale condizione vuoi impormi per lasciarmi partire?» chiese a mezza voce, sporgendosi verso il suo orecchio.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati. A quel punto saprai tutto» rispose cripticamente l’Orchessa, senza neanche voltarsi. Parlò con voce piuttosto piatta, cosa cui Go’el non era per niente abituato.  
L’Orco si ritrasse dietro di lei, in silenzio, sperando di arrivare a destinazione a breve per davvero. Non gli piaceva rimanere all’oscuro di ciò che accadeva, specialmente quando era coinvolto così da vicino.  
Attraversarono il centro della zona e cominciarono la discesa poco oltre, vicino alle montagne della parte più centrale di Fontefredda. Era ormai il crepuscolo e la già bassa temperatura della regione cominciava ad abbassarsi ulteriormente.  
Atterrarono in un’ampia distesa di neve completamente sgombra da alberi. A ridosso della parete montuosa di trovava una isolata torre un po’ storta con la tipica architettura dei Kal’dorei. Era evidentemente un edificio in rovina che era rimasto a testimoniare che prima della separazione dei continenti di Azeroth quel territorio faceva parte dell’antico impero degli Elfi della Notte.  
Si fermarono proprio sotto di essa, smontarono e legarono le briglie della cavalcatura ad un ramo basso del più vicino albero - ad alcuni metri di distanza - quindi Aggra prese il suo compagno per mano e lo guidò in una piccola rientranza tra le pareti rocciose, piuttosto stretta e lunga, che portava ad un vicolo cieco alla cui estremità crescevano tre alberi, due più piccoli e rigogliosi e un altro più alto e un po’ più sofferente. La spessa coltre di neve che ricopriva tutto rendeva il posto molto più intimo e romantico di quanto potesse sembrare ad una prima occhiata. Go’el non era abituato ai paesaggi innevati, però il suo abbigliamento era abbastanza pesante da consentirgli di sopportare la bassa temperatura senza problemi.  
Aggra si fermò proprio sotto i tre alberi. Aveva ancora con sé il misterioso pacco imbustato che non pareva aver intenzione di scoprire. Lo aveva tenuto in grembo per tutto il viaggio e sorvegliato con grande attenzione, forse addirittura troppa per essere un semplice pacco.  
«Allora? Adesso vuoi spiegarmi?» chiese Go’el, leggermente spazientito. Intrecciò le braccia muscolose sull’ampio torace e inarcò ambedue le sopracciglia in un cipiglio chiaramente inquisitorio.  
L’Orchessa si voltò verso di lui con un altro di quegli strani sorrisetti che non lasciavano presagire niente di buono. Sapeva di averlo in pugno ed era giunto il momento di fare la sua mossa.  
«Io ti lascio andare da solo a combattere contro Garrosh purché prima utilizziamo questo» spiegò senza mezzi termini, estraendo finalmente la misteriosa scatola contenuta nella busta.  
Go’el rimase a guardare attonito l’immagine sul coperchio, che ritraeva una coppia di Orchi con dei costumi addosso. Subito la sua attenzione si concentrò sul maschio, piegato a terra a quattro zampe e vestito - se così si poteva dire - con stracci di pelliccia bianca.  
«C-cosa sarebbe quello?» domandò, logicamente perplesso dalla richiesta della compagna.  
«L’unica maniera per te di _partire da solo_ per le Terre Devastate» rispose semplicemente sua moglie «Quindi scegli con attenzione la tua risposta».  
Era fatta. L’esca era stata lanciata, ora doveva solo vedere se il suo partner avrebbe abboccato.  
«Stai scherzando, spero» Go’el la guardò come se avesse perso il senno «Davvero… ti basta questo?».  
«Sì, solo questo» ammise l’Orchessa con un sorrisetto «Allora? Non hai molto tempo per decidere».  
Non era possibile che all’improvviso dopo la litigata di quel pomeriggio avesse cambiato così drasticamente idea, riducendo tutto quanto ad una richiesta così semplice, eppure sembrava che fosse davvero convinta a farlo partire da solo a patto che lui esaudisse la sua richiesta.  
A ben vedere, in fondo, non c’era neanche nulla di sbagliato: erano sposati in fin dei conti ed era logico che Aggra desiderasse - come lui del resto - un po’ di intimità coniugale. Inoltre avevano già fatto sesso in costume una volta e non era stato per niente male.  
A ciò si aggiungeva il fatto che molto probabilmente la sua guerra contro Garrosh si sarebbe protratta più di quanto inizialmente prospettato, quindi non sarebbe tornato da sua moglie molto presto. Per quanto non considerasse prioritaria su tutto la loro unione carnale nel matrimonio, era consapevole che trascorrere tanto tempo lontano da Aggra avrebbe nuociuto anche all’intimità tra di loro.  
«D’accordo. Non sembra una cosa tanto complicata… e se poi partirò non so quanto tempo starò via… vuoi che facciamo l’amore mentre indosso il costume da lupo, giusto?» replicò l’Orco, per essere certo di aver capito bene «Nessun problema».  
Dentro l’Orchessa ci fu un’esplosione di soddisfazione e sensazione di completo trionfo: ce l’aveva fatta! Un traguardo era stato raggiunto, ma era solo un passaggio intermedio - seppur assai gradito - verso quello che era il suo obiettivo finale.   
«Bene, allora comincia a spogliarti» esclamò Aggra, senza rispondere direttamente al quesito posto dal suo partner.  
Quest’ultimo si guardò attorno per qualche momento, spaesato, prima di domandare: «Qui?!».  
«Certo! Per cosa credevi che avessi fatto tutta questa strada?» lo prese bonariamente in giro Aggra, iniziando a sua volta a slacciare la cintura della tunica «O hai troppo freddo per farlo? Forse allora la tua personale caccia a Garrosh non è così importante...».  
Go’el aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione determinata e subito si sfilò la tunica, appendendola ad uno dei rami degli abeti più piccoli.  
«Dammi quei vestiti» disse con voce ferma.  
Aggra aprì contenta la scatola e i due trascorsero i minuti successivi a cambiarsi. L’armatura da Capoguerra era ovviamente leggera e riparava poco dal freddo. Il fatto che fosse provvista di buchi in corrispondenza delle tette e tra le cosce non contribuiva a far percepire meno il gelo delle temperature notturne di Fontefredda; tuttavia, Aggra era stata temprata per resistere alle basse temperature come tutti i Lupi Bianchi.  
Quello che con le basse temperature aveva più problemi tra i due era senza dubbio Go’el: rabbrividiva palesemente mentre si toglieva le varie parti dell’armatura, anche se taceva il suo evidente disagio. Ad ogni pezzo che rimuoveva indossava la corrispondente parte del costume, per non rimanere con troppe porzioni del corpo nude tutte insieme.  
Il suo vestito da lupo era decisamente poco coprente, anche se i pezzi di pelliccia lunga erano piuttosto caldi. Si ritrovò così ad indossare un paio di braghe che gli coprivano appena le cosce, un mantello di pelliccia che gli copriva per intero l’immensa schiena verde e fermato da un collare di pelo che gli foderava le spalle e da una cinta - sempre di pelliccia - all’altezza della vita. Ai piedi calzava degli stivali bassi fatti a forma di zampe di lupo e anche i guanti erano imbottiti e sagomati. In testa si mise un copricapo a forma di testa di lupo che gli ricordava molto quello di Rehgar, tranne per il fatto che il suo era più tipo una maschera: la metà superiore del capo era all’interno dell’accessorio e in corrispondenza degli occhi erano stati praticati due fori per consentirgli di vedere.  
Quando ebbe terminato di prepararsi, si girò verso sua moglie per rimanere a bocca aperta di fronte al _suo_ costume.  
«Ma che…?» esclamò, incapace di articolare un qualsiasi discorso più complesso.  
Ammetteva la sua parte di colpa nel non aver prestato abbastanza attenzione alla raffigurazione illustrativa del contenuto della scatola per quanto concerneva l’altro costume, però era sufficientemente sicuro che l’armatura di Orgrim Doomhammer - perché era ovvio che fosse una riproduzione di quella - coprisse decisamente di più, specialmente visto che per anni era stata la sua armatura durante le battaglie combattute in qualità di Capoguerra dell’Orda. Aggra indossava un top di piastre - molto probabilmente finte - che le lasciava una striscia di addome scoperto e soprattutto possedeva due fori circolari attraverso i quali sporgevano senza alcun pudore né timore del freddo le sue tette nude. I capezzoli si ergevano rigidi dalle areole scure, come a sfidare le intemperie. La metà inferiore era quasi inesistente: i pantaloni avevano le gambe che erano attaccate ad una cintura sottile che stava sulla linea tra il pube e l’addome e nel mezzo non c’era niente a coprirle le parti più intime e delicate.   
Dall’espressione sembrava soddisfatta per la reazione che era riuscita a suscitare in lui.  
«Cosa c’è Go’el? Non ti piace lo spettacolo?» chiese in tono spudoratamente provocatorio.  
«No!» si affrettò a rispondere l’Orco, temendo di aver offeso la sensibilità della sua compagna «Non è quello… è solo che sono… sorpreso».  
«Sorpreso?» ripeté lei «E per cosa?».  
«… non pensavo che l’armatura da Capoguerra potesse essere così… sexy indosso a te» ammise Go’el, un po’ imbarazzato.  
Aggra sorrise e schioccò le dita.  
«Vieni qui, bel lupetto infreddolito...» esclamò, mettendo da parte la scatola. Solo in quel momento notò che dentro c’era ancora qualcosa di peloso e si affrettò a prenderlo per analizzarlo.  
Go’el le corse incontro - nei limiti concessi dal freddo pungente che lo rendeva molto più rigido del normale - e la addossò con il peso del suo corpo contro l’abete più alto, strusciandosi contro di lei e baciandola con passione, soffocandola con i peli del copricapo. Così facendo le impedì di vedere cosa fosse rimasto di inutilizzato, anche se la sua presa sull’oggetto era talmente salda che non poté cadere a terra.  
Il bacio fu così intenso e pieno di passione che per alcuni istanti Aggra si dimenticò di ciò che aveva in mano e che era palesemente una parte del costume di Go’el che si era dimenticato di indossare. Rimase appoggiata contro il tronco dell’abete a mugolare nella bocca di suo marito il suo piacere, accarezzandogli con la mano libera il fianco nudo e freddo.  
Sentiva che suo marito si stava eccitando: il profilo duro che le premeva contro il pube non lasciava molto spazio ad alternative.  
Si separarono solo quando cominciarono a sentire bisogno di inalare liberamente aria, per riempirsene i polmoni. A quel punto Aggra allontanò con una mano suo marito e avvicinò l’oggetto, mettendoglielo sotto il naso per farglielo vedere.  
«Ti manca questo» esclamò con un po’ d’affanno nella voce.  
Go’el si allontanò ancora un poco da lei per vedere bene quello che gli stava mostrando, cosa che fece anche l’Orchessa: dalla sua mano pendeva un lungo pezzo di pelliccia molto più folta del resto che aveva ad una estremità una specie di pomello affusolato di gomma di un bel colore perlaceo. Ad esso era collegato tramite un piccolo cilindro più stretto una parte di nuovo slargata, ma stavolta circolare e piatta. Era qui che il grosso ciuffo di pelo era innestato.  
«Cosa dovrei farci con questo?» chiese l’Orco, prendendo l’oggetto attaccato in fondo al pelo e sollevandolo per farlo vedere bene ad Aggra.  
Dopo alcuni istanti di silenziosa riflessione, quest’ultima se ne uscì con un candido: «… credo che questa sia la tua coda… quindi questo dovrebbe andare...».  
«Ho capito!» la interruppe frettolosamente Go’el con voce un po’ più acuta del solito «Non è un po’ grosso per entrare lì…?».  
«Be’, anche se lo sembra entrerà comunque… ti serve solo un po’ di _preparazione_ » gli disse la sua compagna con il tono di chi sapeva già cosa doveva essere fatto.  
Ciò detto, sgusciò via dalla sua attuale posizione e aggirò rapidamente Go’el, abbassandosi a palpargli le natiche attraverso le braghe pelose senza alcun pudore.  
«Ehi!» protestò lui, sobbalzando di colpo per l’irruenza delle sue maniere.  
«Stai calmo, non voglio farti niente così a secco! Sto solo cercando di controllare se c’è… ah! Eccolo!» Aggra fermò la sua mano esattamente sulla cima della linea di separazione tra le natiche.  
«Cosa? Che c’è lì?» chiese ancora il suo partner, iniziando a preoccuparsi.  
«Un bottone» spiegò l’altra, iniziando ad aprirlo. Go’el sentì le mani di lei che si spostavano lungo il suo posteriore, spingendosi sempre più in basso e poi tra le sue gambe, aprendo via via il tessuto e arrivando fino all’attaccatura inferiore del suo scroto. L’Orco apprezzò la sua premura nel non mettere a nudo il suo pene con quel freddo.  
«Perché mi stai aprendo i pantaloni da sotto?!» gemette infreddolito Go’el, tremando visibilmente.  
«Perché così posso fare questo...» Aggra si inginocchiò nella neve, il viso a pochissima distanza dal posteriore di suo marito; dopodiché lo affondò tra le natiche.  
L’Orco sobbalzò di nuovo sentendo la punta del suo naso freddo inserita nella linea tra le sue chiappe proprio poco sopra l’orifizio. Un attimo dopo percepì qualcosa di caldo e umido che si faceva strada verso l’ingresso al suo deretano, lambendone i margini. Un mugolio di improvviso piacere gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca prima che potesse trattenerlo. Istintivamente spinse il bacino verso Aggra, appoggiandosi meglio con le mani sul tronco dell’albero.  
L’Orchessa era soddisfatta della reazione che aveva scatenato in suo marito. Senz’altro era un buon inizio, molto migliore di quello che aveva immaginato. Con la lingua si spinse più all’interno, avendo cura di ricoprire di saliva ogni centimetro che riusciva a raggiungere, cosa che suscitò ulteriori mugolii di apprezzamento da parte di Go’el.  
L’Orco appoggiò la fronte contro l’abete, ansimando piano. Il suo corpo aveva risposto con inatteso vigore alle anomale sollecitazioni di sua moglie. I suoi muscoli erano tesi e il suo pene si era parzialmente inturgidito. I guanti imbottiti a forma di zampe di lupo e le attillate braghe pelose non gli permettevano di masturbarsi e il freddo che gli sferzava la pelle nuda lo stava facendo pentire di aver accettato di fare sesso con Aggra in quell’angolo sperduto e freddo di Azeroth.  
Cominciava quasi a compatire i soldati che aveva mandato a combattere il Flagello a Nordania: le armature dei soldati dell’Orda non coprivano molto ed essendo in metallo potevano facilmente divenire dei blocchi gelidi adesi ai corpi dei legionari, specialmente se dovevano rimanere all’aperto e lontano dal fuoco a lungo.  
Una volta che lo reputò abbastanza bagnato, Aggra si staccò dal suo posteriore e si portò velocemente alla bocca il pomello ovale di gomma, ricoprendolo di un abbondante strato di saliva per poi spingerlo rapidamente nel culo del suo compagno.  
«Rimani rilassato» lo avvisò mentre premeva la punta arrotondata contro l’orifizio.  
Lo sciamano si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per non emettere versi troppo imbarazzanti mentre percepiva distintamente quella specie di uovo di gomma che si faceva strada dentro di lui, allargando i suoi muscoli anali gentilmente. Sentì dolore durante il processo, ma molto meno di quanto si era aspettato: Aggra fece attenzione a non inserirlo di fretta, lasciando al suo corpo il tempo di abituarsi un poco all’intrusione man mano che aveva luogo. Una volta che l’oggetto fu entrato per metà, il resto fu più semplice da far passare e Go’el sentì il corpo estraneo entrare completamente, lasciando fuori soltanto la parte tonda e appiattita a cui era attaccata la coda.  
La sensazione che gli dava era quella di un avere un tappo infilato nel sedere, però il fatto che fosse ricoperto di gomma gli dava almeno la certezza che dopo un po’ non avrebbe cominciato a sentire l’ingombro farsi sempre più freddo.  
«Sembra che ti piaccia...» mormorò Aggra, muovendo la coda e tirandola come per toglierla. Il suo intento era chiaramente provocatorio.  
«Non sfilarla!» protestò stizzito Go’el.  
La sua compagna rise, poi si rialzò e si posizionò al suo fianco intimando: «Va bene. Ora mettiti a cuccia!». Nel dire ciò gli indicò la coltre di neve in cui aveva affondato gli stivali.  
«C-che?! Sei impazzita? Non mi metto mezzo nudo nella neve!» replicò subito il suo partner, infervorandosi.   
«Hai detto che avresti messo il costume da lupo, quindi devi anche comportarti da lupo. Fa parte dell’accordo» esclamò prontamente Aggra «Ne deduco che vuoi tirarti indietro?».  
L’Orco digrignò i denti in un’espressione oltraggiata, rimanendo per qualche istante in silenzio. Sapeva che si sarebbe pentito di quello che stava per fare e che sicuramente ne avrebbe sofferto non solo nell’immediato futuro ma anche in uno più distante; ciononostante, lentamente, si piegò per mettersi carponi nella neve.  
«Bravo il mio cucciolone...» si complimentò con lui l’Orchessa, facendogli le carezze sopra la testa, passando poi a grattargli sotto il mento.  
«Devo… rimanere così a lungo?» osò domandare Go’el, guadagnandosi una dolorosissima tirata di barba.  
«Sono io il Capoguerra ora… e tu sei il mio lupo» rispose secca la femmina «Quindi comando io».  
L’Orco non immaginava che sarebbero arrivati fino a quel punto. Sperava che la richiesta di Aggra si limitasse ai costumi, non che implicasse anche _l’interpretazione_ del personaggio.  
«Allora… cosa devo fare?» domandò l’Orco, augurandosi che la fantasia della sua consorte non fosse eccessivamente stuzzicata dalla situazione. Cominciava a sentire la necessità di raggomitolarsi accanto ad un bel falò acceso.  
Aggra si rialzò e si posizionò di fronte a lui, quindi gli afferrò la testa e gliela premette senza mezze misure contro il margine inferiore del suo pube, dove un piccolo ciuffo di peluria scura segnalava l’inizio delle sue grandi labbra.  
«Puoi iniziare leccando» disse, col tono di chi stava fornendo un pratico suggerimento.  
Con la faccia premuta contro il corpo di sua moglie, Go’el non poté non percepire l’odore dei suoi umori. Non era forte come quando raggiungeva l’orgasmo, però era abbastanza intenso da fargli intuire che fosse desiderosa delle sue attenzioni.  
L’Orco spinse il viso tra le sue cosce, sollevandola leggermente e spingendola verso l’albero, contro il quale Aggra si addosso con la schiena per mantenere l’equilibrio.  
Sentì la lingua umida e audace di suo marito addentrarsi nelle pieghe della sua carne, sondarle e ripulirle dai pochi umori che aveva già iniziato a produrre, per poi dirigersi svelta verso l’ingresso alla sua vagina. Dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi assieme, non gli ci volle niente a trovarlo.   
Lo sentì leccare l’ingresso, poi spingersi dentro con fervore. Le sollevò una coscia con una mano, per avere più spazio per spingersi contro di lei e arrivare più a fondo. Aggra assecondò il gesto e gli posizionò l’altra gamba sulla spalla, lasciando che fosse l’albero a sostenerla in posizione eretta e permettendo così a Go’el di avere molta più libertà di movimento sotto di lei.  
L’Orco scese leggermente, riuscendo a posizionarsi in maniera tale che il muso sporgente del suo copricapo non gli impedisse di arrivare dove voleva e iniziò a dimenare forsennatamente la lingua dentro la sua partner, lappando il suo antro caldo e umido.  
Aggra si produsse in una serie di grida di piacere mentre con entrambe le mani si aggrappava alla testa di suo marito e cominciava ad agitare un poco il bacino per aumentare il piacere già intenso che provava.  
In quel frangente, non fu per niente difficile per lei arrivare all’orgasmo. Suo marito sapeva come fare per farla godere a fondo. I fiotti di umori che si riversarono abbondanti nella bocca di Go’el furono molto ben graditi da quest’ultimo, che li sorbì fino all’ultima goccia con piacere.  
Una volta che l’impeto dell’orgasmo fu terminato e la sua vagina ebbe smesso di contrarsi ritmicamente per vomitare fluidi lubrificanti nel cavo orale dell’Orco, la femmina poggiò un piede a terra e si staccò con un gesto brusco dal suo compagno.  
«P-perché te ne sei andata?» chiese lui perplesso, la barba nera che luccicava per i filamenti trasparenti che erano riusciti a sfuggire alla sua lingua «Non dirmi che abbiamo già finito?».  
Aggra lo guardò dall’alto in basso increspando le labbra in un sorrisetto.  
«Ne vuoi ancora? E allora _ulula_ , lupetto» esclamò.  
Go’el si leccò la zanna all’estremità destra della bocca, incerto, poi incamerò aria nei polmoni e si esibì in un lungo ululato che echeggiò nell’aria, mimando il rumore del vento che soffiava tra i rami degli alberi.  
Dopo quel primo ululato ne fece altri, sempre meno intensi per il grande dispendio d’aria che richiedeva. Nonostante tutto, ad Aggra piacque molto la sua imitazione. Era eccitante vederlo imitare un lupo con tanto impegno, per cui si decise a dargli in fretta il suo premio: dopo qualche altro ululato tornò a zittire suo marito mettendogli di nuovo la vagina davanti alla faccia.  
Go’el fu ben felice di tornare a leccare, anche se prima di ricominciare si soffermò a mordicchiarle il clitoride, scatenando in lei una sequela incredibile di osceni versi che echeggiarono - al pari degli ululati - nella notte. La sua reazione fu molto gradita a suo marito, che si prodigò nell’atto per un bel po’, fino a che non la lasciò praticamente senza fiato.  
Pur essendo piuttosto orgoglioso della sua performance, l’Orco sperava in cuor suo che tutti quei versi osceni che sembravano essere trasportati via dal vento in ogni angolo della regione non attirassero l’attenzione di nessuno. Non avrebbe saputo reagire all’imbarazzo di essere colto in flagrante da qualche estraneo mentre soddisfaceva in maniera così poco canonica sua moglie - benché fosse una cosa che gli stava decisamente piacendo.  
«Mmmh… sì… continua lupetto mio… che bravo che sei...» mormorò Aggra tra un grido di piacere e l’altro, prima di spingere suo marito steso nella neve e assalirlo, sistemandosi al contrario sopra la sua faccia.  
«Vediamo di occuparci anche di te… mh?» aggiunse mentre gli accarezzava il profilo mezzo duro dell’erezione attraverso le braghette pelose.  
Alcune ore più tardi, a notte fonda, Go’el e Aggra erano di nuovo in sella alla loro viverna e stavano tornando al Maelstrom. Avevano riposto i loro costumi nella confezione e si erano rimessi i loro vestiti da sciamani.  
Aggra conduceva la viverna e suo marito sedeva dietro di lei, tenendosi al suo fianco con una mano mentre con l’altra si teneva ben chiusi i due lembi della tunica.  
Erano entrambi soddisfatti della loro piccola scappatella, anche se la femmina lo era decisamente di più data la sua elevata resistenza alle basse temperature.  
«S-se il tuo piano… era q-quello di farmi p-pre-prendere un malanno...» l’Orco fece una pausa per starnutire di lato, oltre la sella «… potr-tresti esserci r-riuscita...» ammise in tono irritato.  
«Non era davvero mia intenzione trattenerti con un raffreddore, amore mio» rispose Aggra con tutta l’innocenza del mondo «Sei il primo Lupo Bianco che si ammala così facilmente stando in mezzo alla neve…!» commentò poi, ridacchiando.  
«Ah-ah… come sei sp-spirit…!» e starnutì di nuovo, non concludendo la frase; dopodiché tacque definitivamente.  
Aggra lo sentì stringersi alla sua schiena e appoggiare il capo poco sotto la sua nuca, morbidamente. Non pareva avere intenzione di stuzzicarla, sembrava solo intenzionato a riposare. Di certo non poteva dargli torto: era notte fonda e dopo la giornata - e soprattutto _la serata_ \- che avevano passato, anche a lei non sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto essere già arrivati a destinazione e poter andare a dormire.  
In quel momento quasi si sentì in colpa pensando che avrebbe solo finto di lasciarlo partire tutto solo per poi raggiungerlo non molto tempo dopo la sua partenza, giusto il necessario per illuderlo che fosse riuscito a conquistare il suo iniziale obiettivo.


End file.
